Brooms, Bubbles and Wands, Oh My!
by ElphabaROCKS
Summary: At least -and hopefully over- 30 poems and drabbles. The same idea as the Wicked 100 with multiple topics. Will I ever finish it? Who knows... Just enjoy!
1. Exception

**OK, so I am going to attempt to do at least 30 dabbles & poems based on both the book and the play. **

**Warning ahead of time: my poetry is not amazing. I am making an ATTEMPT at it, so its going to be imperfect. **

**Some of my poems do not rhyme, YES this is poetry, as long as it has rhythm. Also, I love ending a poem the same way I started it, so thats probably going to be a recurring trait throughout them.**

**There will also be dabbles mixed in with these poems**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked, etc, etc.**

_**Exception:**__ (ik sep'sh__ən__) __**n.**__ 1. a case to which rule, general case, etc. does not apply._

There is an exception

to every statement and rule,

It's like a rule itself.

As Glinda floated in her bubble,

smiling, waving to the crowd below,

she suddenly realized this was true.

Their joyful cheers and cries,

celebrating the death of a Witch,

were almost true.

They chanted endlessly,

"No one mourns the Wicked!"

"No one cries, 'They won't return!'"

But Glinda did cry for her best friend,

she was the exception.

**Please tell me what you think, I REALLY appreciate it.**


	2. Color

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or the original format of this poem, that would be Shel Silverstein, who I give FULL credit to for the idea.**

**Word: Color**

_**Color**__: (kul'__ə__r) __**n.**__ 1. a property of a visible thing recognizable only when rays of light fall upon it and serving to distinguish things otherwise visually identical_

My skin is very darkish greenish,

unlike the common white.

My eyes are a boringish brown

But I'm told they look gold in the night.

My hair is an ebonyish black

it's even darker when it's wet.

And all the colors I have inside,

they haven't invented yet.

**Review?**


	3. Blue

**OK, I cheated...it's 107 words. shhhh!**

"What's that on your arm?" Elphaba asked one day after class.

"Nothing," said Fiyero, trying to cover it with his sleeve but Elphaba was too fast for him. She pulled his sleeve all the way up, exposing the diamond tattoos up his arm.

"Where did you get them?" she asked in awe.

"T-they're a tribal tradition in the Vinikus."

"They're beautiful. Why do you hide them?"

"Well...because..."

"Because they'd make you unpopular?" her eyes bored into his.

"Yes..." he said ashamed.

She shook her head. "It's OK to be different for once. Trust me, it won't kill you."

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	4. Pink

**Enjoy, I liked this one!**

"Elphie, can you help me?"

"What do you want?"

"Should I wear light or dark pink?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes, but put down her book anyway. "Why does it matter? You'll look beautiful as ever either way."

"But I need to be perfect for Fiyeroooo on our datee" she whined annoyingly.

"Ug, dark pink then."

"Thank you Elphie! I knew I could count on you!"

As Galinda left with Fiyero later that day, Elphaba sat in thought. How far would someone go to look good for a boy that the would worry about the shade of pink they were wearing?

**Reviews are the best, they make me want to write more! :-)**


	5. Giliken

**Told From Galinda's Point of View:**

Big houses and palaces line the streets,

I live in the richest place in Oz,

the most happiest.

It turns out that money can buy happiness,

who would have guessed?

This is my birthplace, my home.

The place where all the girls are dressed like porcelain dolls,

and treated the same way.

Where everyone has perfect hair, a perfect face,

just like me.

Yet, I stand out,

I'm the most well dressed,

the nicest, the kindest,

the beautifulest young lady in all of Oz.

I love it here

In Giliken Country.

**Well, it's kind of snobbish, but that's what I'm going for. I suppose all the Gilikens ARE that happy! Review, please :-)**


	6. Brave

Elphaba considered herself a brave person.

She had faced many things in her life, after all. From the Gale Force to little 12-year-olds with pails of water, she had survived it all, never once feeling threatened. To her, being the Wicked Witch was almost, well, easy.

The whole Witch thing was nothing at all when compared to her scariest experience ever, which she still had nightmares about. These nights, she was plagued by a pink-dressed Galinda holding a tube of lipstick in one hand and hair blowdryer in another. She sang in a high voice, "I'm gonna make you Pop-u-lar! Ha!"

It was quite terrifying.

**haha, I needed to write this. Please review!**


	7. Quadlings

**I liked writing the Giliken one so much...I wrote this.**

**This is a bookverse since Quadling Country wasn't mentioned in the play, but I made them a bit nicer to Elphaba than she makes it seem in the book.. It's from her Point of View.**

Quadlings

Oz sees them as useless creatures,

I see them as wonderful people.

They don't gawk at my odd skin,

or call me names,

or throw stones at me.

In fact, they wish to play games with me.

I wish dearly to do so,

but I must care for Nessa.

When I do go out,

they gather around me

and ask me to sing a song.

They appreciate me,

in a way no one else will.

They give me compliments,

and tell me I'll be great some day.

I can only hope so.

Quadlings

Oz sees them as useless creatures

I see them as wonderful people.

**Like it?**


	8. Dreams

"Happy is what happens when all your dreams come true."

This was the fact that Glinda so desperately clinged to. She _was_ happy, all her dreams _had_ come true. She was loved by all of Oz, engaged to Fiyero Tiggular, what more could you ask for?

"Dreams the way we plan them..."

These words rung loud and clear in Glinda's head. There was absolutely no reason to not be happy. Yet, she longed for something more. Something free, defiant, and truly good. Something that challenged Oz's view of right and wrong.

Had she really chosen the right kind of happiness?


	9. Wonderful

It was a tempting offer,

to have everything she had wanted before.

And she almost excepted it.

She was tired of fighting,

tired of being hated.

He had offered her relief,

_she_ could be wonderful,

loved by all,

hated by none.

But when she found Dillamond,

under a blanket, forced not to speak,

she realized he was lying again.

The Wizard was not Wonderful,

and neither would she be,

if she joined his side.

Who would stick up for the animals?

Who would lead the resistance?

No one, at all.

It was a tempting offer,

and she almost accepted it.

But she discovered his secret,

and vowed to fight him forever.

**A review would be **_**Wonderful**_


	10. Wicked

**Probably my favorite one I've written so far...**

The Witch of the West was finally dead.

All of Oz celebrated the victory,

of brave, little Dorothy Gale.

Glinda the Good arrives,

smiling, waving.

A small girl in the crowd cries out

"Why was she so Wicked though?"

A brilliant question,

probably the wisest thing ever asked by her.

Was she born that way?

Did she gradually become evil,

or was it a sudden burst of Wickedness?

Was she really Wicked at all?

No one knows,

at least none of the Ozians do.

So they celebrated the Witch's death,

rejoycifing that she had melted away.

Ecstatic that no more harm could be done,

and that Glinda's goodness had triumphed.

Everyone in Oz was happy,

well, almost everyone.

**Review?**


	11. Ding Dong, The Witch is Dead

Lightning streaked across the night sky, lighting the horizon as if was daylight. Nessarose glanced up, surprised that there was a thunderstorm where clear skies were a day ago.

The black sky was an tinged with an eerie shade of green, making Nessa think of her sister. Hatred burned in her heart, and all she could think about for a moment was how Elphaba had ruined her whole life.

These thoughts vanished instantly as soon as she saw the shadow. In shock, the Witch of the East looked up to see a large object falling from the sky, spinning in the wind.

She let out a terrified scream and tried to run, but she didn't make it in time. The Kansas farmhouse crushed Nessa, leaving her two legs sticking out beside the porch.

_Where it came from, no one knows. The house fell on Nessarose._

**I thought Nessa deserved a death scene. Death by house does not sound fun. **

**The quote at the end is part of Pheonix's (or maybe RU...I can't remember) idea for somebody else's school project.**


	12. Over the Rainbow

**Bookverse with a few musical elements, enjoy!**

_"Elphaba made up a little song on the spot, a song of longing and otherness, of faraways and future days, and strangers closed their eyes to listen... the song faded like a rainbow after a storm or winds calming down at last."_

She hadn't planned out the song at all, had never heard it before in her life. It had just sprung from her lips effortlessly, as if it were a favorite childhood song.

Now, almost 20 years later, she sat outside the room Dorothy was locked in, listening to her captive. The girl had stopped sobbing by now and was softly singing a tune to herself. It was eerily familiar to Elphaba.

_Somewhere over the rainbow,_

_way up high._

_There's a land that I've heard of_

_once in a lullaby._

_Somewhere over the rainbow,_

_skies are blue._

_And the dreams that you dare to dream_

_really do come true._

The Witch shivered and closed her eyes. The song was the one Elphie herself had made up all those years ago. The only difference was that while Dorothy dreamed of a world of color, she had imagined a world of nothing but gray, where everyone was treated equally with no prejudices against green skin.


	13. Green

**Based on a piece of fanart I absolutely loved.**

Galinda walked across the Shiz University grounds, waving at her old friends and smiling her 100 watt smile. Stares followed her everywhere and people gaped as she passed.

Her best friend muttered from beside her, "This in never going to work, Galinda. All that will happen is you will get ridiculed, lose your popularity, and expect _me_ to let you cry on my shoulder."

"Oh, Elphie," Galinda said brightly, "this is going to work, don't be such a downer."

She was right. Much to Elphaba's amazement, most of the students had painted their skin emerald green by the next day.


	14. First Kiss

**14 days after Halloween...and I'm out of chocolate.**

"You're kidding me, right?" he said incredulously.

Elphaba's emerald cheeks, already tinged red, flushed even darker. She hid the blush behind her large book, muttering an answer, "Some of us have better things to do than sit around exchanging saliva all day with half of the citizens in Oz of the opposite gender, Master Tiggular."

Fiyero shook his head sadly at his green friend. "Well, Ms. Elphaba," he said, making fun of the honorfic she used, "if that's what you think, it's obvious you've never been kissed."

Knowing that her face was probably resembling a Lurlinemas tree, she slammed the book closed with a loud snap that made him jump. "Look at me, Fiyero! Do I look like the type a boy is just dying to kiss?"

He studied her face intently for a minute. A very long minute. Elphaba began to squirm uncomfortably in her chair, looking away awkwardly. A second later, his fingers turned her head back to face him.

She swallowed, not quite knowing what to say or do. Fiyero seemed to be much closer now and her brain began go haywire and send instructions to her lungs that breathing was no longing important.

Ever so slowly and softly, he leaned forward and brushed her lips with his. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers, then closed for a half-second. She quickly came to her senses and jerked back, staring at him with utter shock.

"What was that for?" she asked, trying to sound angry but coming off as breathless.

Fiyero simply smiled, "I was answering your question, Elphie. Yes, you do"

With that, he left the library, leaving a shocked Elphaba behind. She brought her fingers up to touch her lips and realized that her first kiss had been given to her by Fiyero Tiggular.

**Yeah...so much for a drabble. This is 300 words (exactly) which would make it a...tridrabble! New word!**

**Please review!**


	15. Poppies

**Another tridrabble (actually, I believe this is a 2.5abble) Kinda ruins the point of a drabble, huh? Oh well...**

Elphaba flew as she could before clumsily landing in a grassy field. Tossing the old broomstick aside, she dropped to her knees in defeat. Why had she listened to him and left? He was probably being tortured for her whereabouts as she sat there, unable to do anything to save him.

She would not cry.

Never in her entire life had she. It was a sign of human weakness and emotion, both of which she boasted immunity to. Now, when the world seemed to be crashing in all around her, she still stubbornly would not the tears threatening to spill over roll down her cheeks.

A wave a fury and sadness overcame her and she mercilessly grabbed the grass below her and tore it from its roots, ripping it to shreds. Something red fell from her hand and for a second she wondered if she had cut herself. One measly cut for all the pain Fiyero was suffering.

Looking at her hand, she realized that was wasn't bleeding. Resting in her palm, mixed with the bits of earth and shredded plants, was the remnants of a small poppy flower that had been growing where she unleashed her anger on the ground. Small, blood-red, shredded petals sat there in her hand, so strikingly different from the green surrounding it.

Elphaba threw the handful with all of her might and watched as it landed a few yards away. She then took her broomstick and flew West, determined to find a way to save him.

**In two hours, I will be leaving to wait 4 more at the movie theatre. Why you ask? The first part of the seventh Harry Potter movie comes out at midnight! Ah! I can't wait!**


	16. 21

A lot can happen in twenty-one seconds.

In twenty-one seconds, the Wicked Witch of the West, terror of Oz, was melted by Dorothy Gale.

In twenty-one seconds, Glinda the Good Witch's best friend was killed.

In twenty-one seconds, a young girl murdered a woman she didn't know.

In twenty-one seconds, a talking Scarecrow watched his plan unfold.

In twenty-one seconds, the Wizard of Oz regretted everything.

In twenty-one seconds, a terrified Lion realized the girl who had saved his life was dying

In twenty-one seconds, the Wicked was revealed to be innocent, while the innocent became a murderer.

In twenty-one seconds, Elphaba Thropp watched her reputation and the hatred that came with it dissolve in a bucket of water.

**Review?**


	17. First Sight

**Inspiration? **_**Enchanted**_

It was not love at first sight.

One could say it was more like shock and hate at first sight, or maybe whack-you-on-the-head-with-my-book at first sight. There was nothing romantic about the way they insulted and argued upon first meeting each other.

No, it was more of a love at second sight. After two years of not seeing and secretly liking each other, they where in love from the second he burst through the door and pointed a gun at her.

**Review?**


	18. Double Meanings

**Watched the Wizard of Oz today...I love the meanings lines take on when compared to Wicked.**

**This is dedicated to all of those who reviewed _Another Short Day in the Emerald City_, threatening a painful death caused by broomsticks, pails of water, and Witch Hunters.**

Dorothy had obviously gained a few friends since Elphaba had last saw her. Boq stared up at the Witch, trying to look brave but miserably failing. On the other hand, Fiyero's fearfulness was blatantly obvious, and he cowered behind Dorothy.

Elphaba smiled. He had always been a good actor.

"Helping the little lady along, are you, my fine gentlemen," she smirked at their terrified faces. "Well stay away from her!"

She eyed Fiyero and grinned maliciously. Giving a small, almost undetectable wink she added, "Or I'll stuff a mattress with you!"

He looked confused for a second before the double meaning of the words sunk in. He tried in vain to hide a smile, shaking his head at the Witch of the West.

**Reviews are always very nice!**


	19. Run

She had always ran.

She ran from the village children that taunted and pelted rocks at her.

She ran from her Father's disapproving glares and sister's ashamed face.

She ran from the students at Shiz, taking refuge in books and studying.

She ran from the thought that she might be beautiful.

She ran from the Wizard in defiance of what he was doing.

She ran from the Gale Force for two years, hiding in the forest

She ran from Nessa's accusations and the damage she had done.

She ran from the cornfield, letting Fiyero die for her.

She was tired of running.

Tired of always being so afraid, so alone and lost.

So, when she heard the footsteps of Dorothy and her companions,

Despite all of Glinda's pleas for her to save herself,

She didn't run.


	20. Talking

**Ug, I HATE being sick. The only plus about it is I've seen five movies this weekend, WoO included (which inspired this story)**

Galinda, Elphaba and Fiyero sat on the Shiz lawn one beautiful spring morning, enjoying the break with a picnic outside. Elphaba sat against a tree, trying to read but having to put up with Fiyero's constant jabbering.

To possibly save her boyfriend's life (Elphie's glares were becoming increasingly dangerous), Galinda interrupted Fiyero in the middle of asking Elphaba her favorite color.

"So, Elphie, what is that book you're reading about?"

Elphaba glanced up from the text, shooting Galinda a grateful look as Fiyero gave up and began to dig in the picnic basket.

"Well you see, Galinda, this incredibly brilliant professor is writing against a government article that suggests Animals don't have brain. He says-"

"Well, that's just silly!" Galinda interrupted. "Of course they have brains! How could they talk otherwise!"

"I don't know," sighed Elphaba, glancing over at Fiyero, "Some people without brains do an _awful_ lot of talking."

**Reviews appreciated!**


	21. Freedom

The Marvelous Land of Oz falls fast underneath you, people and buildings shrinking to the size of toys. The whole Emerald City is laid out below in all its false glory. The place you vow to never believe in again.

You laugh, and the wind blows the sound around you, streaming behind like the hair trailing from under your hat. Nobody tells you to come down or be reasonable, they wouldn't dare command the Witch of the West.

There are screams from far below and you imagine that you hear your best friend, begging you to come back down. But you never will, because for the first time in your life, you are free.


	22. West

**You know your life is interesting when you have Musetta's Waltz, Defying Gravity, Cowboy Casanova, Tango: Maureen, Fortune Favors the Brave, and On My Own stuck in your head all at the same time. **

**Even worse: this in your head backstage while you write this story on your emergency script using the stage lights during rehearsals. **

**Yeah...good thing there's that long section in Act 2 that doesn't require me...**

The West.

It was considered the end of the road, the furthest you could go. The sun set there, manifest destiny, which had a place even in Oz, stopped there. It was a wild, untamed wilderness with Vinikus tribes, dangerous animals, few established laws in some places, and both large mountains and plains for criminals to hide in.

It was also a place of unexpected beauty. A wave of air ripples across the Thousand Year Grassland, making golds and greens flash in the sunlight. A hawk flies overhead, searching for breakfast, its vast wingspan displaying its astonishing size and grace. On a mountaintop, a stream gurgles as it passes over rocks, trees and greenery growing nearby, a quiet safe haven.

It is a mysterious beauty, the vast unknown land of the west. Full of unexpectedness and changing with each passing hour. It is uncharted, unknown, free from the restraints of laws and rules. Available to anyone and everyone.

In short; the West was a perfect place for a Witch like Elphaba Thropp.

**Review, please!**


	23. Hair

Elphaba remembered only a few things of her mother, but the memory most imprinted in her brain was Melena brushing her hair.

It had been their little tradition every night for her to brush the young green girl's long black hair until it shown. Then, Melena would braid it tightly and tell Elphaba stories of far away places and times. Every so often, she would kiss the girl's head and say she loved her, no matter what Frex said.

The girl wore her hair like that throughout childhood even after her mother had long been dead. Collage life was no differant, even as a friend to Galinda. She still braided her hair every morning before her friend attacked it.

She braided it tightly but carefully, smiling at the memory of Melena's sweet caring words for an unlovable girl.

Now, she sat on her broomstick, hate for all things good filling her heart as Fiyero was dragged away. The Witch wore her hair free.


	24. Bubble

**Thanks to SmileYou'reWICKED for the idea! Based on a wonderful piece of fannart by alicia-chan on deviantart, so credit to her.**

She waved, smiling at the crowds below in all her goodness. Her work there was done, the people were happy, peace was restored, the Witch of the West was dead.

Waving her wand, Glinda flew up to above the clouds, disappearing from the crowd below. They all laughed and giggled, celebrating the death of the enemy. Glinda the Good herself was probably laughing with delight, way up there where they could no longer see her.

But in truth, the Good Witch sat down in her bubble and started to cry.

**Reviews are love!**


	25. Victory

**This (slightly brutal) drabble is dedicated to a good friend who was very upset that I killed Fiyero in The Request. She insisted that I immediately kill _her_ least favorite character to make up for the death of her favorite. So, Dorothy, this is for you...**

She looked around at the cheering citizens of Oz, with their banners and waving flags. All of this had been her doing, she alone had taken control of the government, controlled the Wizard and ran Oz to her liking. They were all really cheering for _her_ deeds, not those of Glinda or that girl, Dorothy.

Now, all thanks to her, the 'Witch of the West', her greatest enemy, strongest threat, was dead. She was triumphant. So she waved to the people below, relishing in their excitement of a powerful witch's death.

Madam Morrible was so caught up in her victory, that she never saw the two green hands that pushed her off the balcony into the crowd ten stories below.

Ding Dong, the Wicked Witch was Dead.

**Well, it's a lot better than killing Fiyero, at least!**


	26. Strongest Suit

**My muse apparently likes End of Course studying more than fanfiction. **

_"I may leave a great impression  
As I race through a succession  
Of the latest crazes, chase the newest fad  
I feel better when beguiling  
Find that fashion keeps me smiling  
But in my heart I know it's rather sad"_

_-My Strongest Suit (Reprise), Aida_

Galinda glanced at the girl studying on the bed next to hers. Elphaba was bent over her book, hair falling like a curtain around her face.

Though she would never admit it, Galinda was deep down very jealous of Ms. Thropp. To live a life without worrying what others thought of you, to be able to deflect insults easily and smoothly. It was the mark of a much stronger character than her own.

She looked down at her own reading material, a magazine on the latest Ozian fashions and trends. It was shallow reading, garbage compared to the thick volumes of Elphaba's. Yet, as she flipped through the glossy pages to look at dress after beautiful dress, Galinda could pretend she enjoyed all of this. She might even convince herself that she was happy with her life.

However, when she dropped the cover, when she turned around to look in the mirror, there she really was. A girl wasting away her life pretending, always wearing a mask of happiness and contentment.

Galinda looked over at Elphaba again. Sometimes she wished she was hated for being who she was rather than loved for who she wasn't.

**Reviews are lovely.**


End file.
